


Another Chance

by cocorabbit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cyberpunk, Detectives, Gavin is totally a tsudere and nothing anyone says will change my mind, M/M, Police, Romance, Science Fiction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocorabbit/pseuds/cocorabbit
Summary: Based on the ending where Connor put out the Android Revolution but was ultimately replaced.Five months have passed since that day and everything seems to have gone back to normal. What starts off as an easy day of paperwork for Gavin Reed turns into a nightmare when he’s assigned an android partner named Richard.





	1. Fuck This

Today started off normal for Gavin.

He woke up, he took a shower, made himself breakfast, and gave his cat, Ginger, her food and water before heading to work. He thought he would be only doing paperwork today but by eleven o’clock, Fowler wanted to talk to him and it was there, in that glass coffin of an office, where Detective Gavin Reed’s life would take a drastic turn.

 

\---  
  
Captain Fowler was typing away at his computer when Gavin walked in and took a seat.

"Alright, what the fuck did I do this time?” Gavin asked bluntly.

“Nothing. Yet.” Fowler said as he continued to type. “Cyberlife contacted me yesterday. One of their reps informed me that they have a new line of police androids they want to test out and, lucky us, we were chosen to be one of their guinea pigs.”

“Great! Just what we needed. More fucking androids.” Gavin rubbed his temple. He could feel a serious headache coming on.

Fowler finally stopped typing and looked Gavin in the eyes. “Oh, it gets better..” He said sarcastically. He folded his hands and laid them on his desk. “I’ve talked to everyone about taking on the new android and to no surprise, they all said no, which leaves-”

“Hell no.” Gavin immediately cut Fowler. “And add a ‘fuck no’ to that too! I am not taking on one of those walking coke cans!”

“I completely understand you don’t want to do this, Gavin, but-”

“But what?! Do you remember what happened a few months ago?!”

Fowler's hands curled tightly into fists. “You mean when all those deviants killed dozens of good officers! _My_ officers! And when it came time tell their families what happened to their husband or wife or child, _I_ was the one who told them! ME! I had to hear those men and women cry on the phone while I gave them the news that their loved one was dead! So yes, Gavin, I remember all those wonderful memories!" His words dripped from his mouth like poison.

The detective did not expect such an emotional response to come from a dick like Fowler.  
  
"And don't even get me started on Anderson." 

Gavin's eyes were directly starring at the floor. He felt a sudden pang in his heart; his blood ran cold when the Captain mention the late Lieutenant. He and Anderson never got along. In fact, they were at each other's throats all the time, but even Gavin would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little upset when he heard of Hank’s passing.

“Look, Gavin, I know you don’t want to do this,” Fowler said, his anger subsiding. “None of us do. If it were up to me, I’d tell Cyberlife to fuck off right to their faces and have them send back every Android here. Unfortunately, as much as I wish it was, it's not up to me. Cyberlife is the only thing keeping our station afloat. My hands are tied on this”

Gavin leaned back in his chair and sighed, his headache rapidly growing into a migraine. “Tell me everything you know about this thing.”

 

\----

 

Gavin propped his feet up on his desk as he played the latest Candy Crush that just came out last week on his phone. He couldn’t focus on his work, not after his little discussion with Fowler. He was ordered to do whatever paperwork he had to do and wait for the android. _His_ android now. It had only been an hour since he talked to the Captain, yet it felt like an eternity. After using all his moves and loosing to the stage, Gavin tossed his phone on his desk and laid his head back against the cubical glass. He closed eyes and thought about how an easy, relaxing day suddenly went to absolute shit. It had been one of the worst days he had in a long while. Not since the day of the Android Revolution had he had a day where it just kept getting worse and worse. Not only was he knocked out by that piece of shit android, Connor, he found out after he woke up in the hospital that Anderson offed himself. While the Lieutenant and him and never got along, he’d be lying if he didn’t say he at least felt sorry for the poor bastard. To just end it all like that. All of Anderson's hard work, all of his achievements, were gone once he pulled the trigger. Even after all the times he and the Leutenitent went at each other's throats, in the end, Gavin sympathized with him.   
  
“Detective Reed.”  
A hauntingly familiar voice broke through his thoughts. He opened his eyes and was greeted with Connor and his emotionless face glaring down at him. Gavin screamed and fell off his chair. He scrambled to get back on his feet once he finally got his bearings. He looked directly at Connor, except it wasn’t him. He had blueish grey eyes and instead of a suit, he wore a white and black jacket with the model serial "RK900" on the front.  
  
“I apologize, Detective. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” It said. While it sounded apologetic, it’s face was unchanging with the same neutral expression. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Richard. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of my very first multi-chapter fic :D  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I know a lot of people will be sad that Hank and Connor won't be in this, but it fits the story and where I want to take it. I have something planned with them in it that I plan to release eventually.  
> Although I don't have a set schedule for this, fic I will try and get a chapter out every one to two weeks so look forward to the next chapter around that time :)  
> Also, I apologize for any text formatting problems. Seems google docs doesn't work too well with AO3's text editor XD


	2. Dick

_“So what you’re fucking telling me is that this new android is exactly like Anderson's little pet!” Gavin said. “ Fuck this. Get Tina to do it. I don’t need this shit.” He stood up and_ began walking away.  
  
_Fowler slammed his hand on his desk, his patience finally snapping. “God damn it, Reed! I already told you, everyone else doesn’t want to take the thing! You were my last option and now you’re my only option! Either you take the android as your partner, or I’m demoting you for insubordination. Take your pick.”_

\---  
  
“So you’re my new partner,” Gavin said. It wasn’t a question, but a statement.   
  
“Indeed I am,” Richard answered. Its hands were tucked behind it’s back. “I am an RK900 model, the latest in the RK series. I am designed specifically to aid officers in investigative matters.”  
  
Something was off, Gavin thought. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but the android was beginning to unnerve him.  He had to play it cool.  
  
“Let me ask you this, you plastic freak. What happened to your predecessor? Did he finally get chucked in the garbage where he belonged?" Gavin said eyeballing the tall android.  
  
It blinked its own plastic eyes several times as its LED turned yellow. "I'm sorry, detective, but I'm not allowed to answer that question."   
  
Gavin scoffed, shaking his head. "Really?" He took a few steps forward, his face inches away from the machine. " I think those plastic ears of yours are a little faulty. I gave you a question, so fucking answer it! That's an order!"   
  
Richard's face kept it's neutral expression even with Gavin practically spitting in his face.  
  
"Again, I must apologize, detective, but that is confidential information. Unless it was useful in an investigation, I simply can not give it to you."   
  
Gavin clicked his tongue, annoyed heavily by the androids answer. "Plastic prick." He turned around as if he was going back to his desk, only to suddenly whip back around and swing into Richard's lower abdomen.    
  
However, like a bolt of lighting, Richard snatched Gavin by the wrist, spun him around, twisted his arm behind his back and shoved his body on to his desk. Several of his colleagues stood up from where they were. Chris, who had been at his desk watching the whole thing go down, stood up and pulled his gun out.  
  
“Let him go, right now!” He ordered. His gun was pointed directly on Richard's head.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Richard warned. “ I have been given priority orders to protect myself from anything I may deem a threat. If you try to shoot, I won't hesitate to bring you down. If you destroy me, you will be held accountable and will have to pay a hefty fortune to my superiors, so I highly suggest you put that gun down right now.”

The detective tried desperately to wriggle himself free from Richard's crushing grip but to no avail.

“Let him go first and then we'll see,” Chris said.

The pressure on Gavin's arm was lifted off. He hissed and rubbed his now sore wrist. "Piece of fucking shit!" 

Chris made due on his side and holstered his firearm.

“Jesus, MaryAnn, and Joseph, what hell is going on here?!” Fowler stood on the top step of his stairs.

“My apologies, Captain,” Richard replied. “There was a slight disagreement that got out of hand, however, it has been resolved.”

“Well good. Now all of you get back to your stations!”

Everyone in the vicinity went back to where they originally were. 

Gavin could have sworn he heard Fowler say “fucking androids” before heading back to his office.  
  
"I'm sorry if I may have injured you, Detective Reed, but I was only defending myself."  
  
Gavin held back his urge to punch the android again with all his strength. "Next time you do something like that again,  I don't care what Cyberlife fucking does. They can drain every little cent out of my bank account because I will fucking blow those circuits out of your head, got it?!"   
  
Richard's only response was to look Gavin in the eyes with a cold, dead stare. The detective's shoulder bumped him as he went and sat back down at his desk.   
  
"I need to make a report to my superior. If you need me I'll be with the other androids in the waiting area." Richard headed to the wall where androids would go to "rest."   
  
Gavin shook his head as he watched Richard. 'What did I do to deserve _this?!_ ' He thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long and was so short :(  
> I kept trying to figure what to write and nothing seemed to stick.  
> Thankfully it all came together though  
> Look forward to the next chapter as things start to kick off :P


End file.
